oigussotsioloogiafandomcom_et-20200213-history
Donald Black
Donald Black on tuntud sotsioloog ja professor Virgina Ülikooli sotsiaalteaduste teaduskonnas 'Elukäik' Black omandas doktorikraadi Michigani Ülikoolis 1968.-ndal aastal ja jätkas oma õpinguid Yale’i õiguskoolis õiguse ja sotsiaalteaduste valdkonnas. Järgnevalt asus ta tööle Yale’i Ülikooli õigus ja sotsioloogia teaduskondades. 1979.-ndal aastal suundus Black aga Harvardi Ülikooli, kus ta jällegi oli tegev nii sotsioloogia kui ka õiguse teaduskondades. Alates 1985.-ndast aastast on Black aga Virgina Ülikoolis sotsiaalteaduste professor, kuid aeg-ajalt õpetab ka õigusteaduskonnas. Black’i professoristaatus annab talle õiguse õpetada ükskõik millises ülikoolis üle terve USA. 'Black tähtsus sotsioloogina' Black’ilt on ilmunud arvukalt publikatsioone õigussotsioloogia, moraali ja konfliktide teemadel. On täheldatud, et tema töö on hakanud üha rohkem sisaldama selliseid projekte nagu diferentsiaalse edu idee teooria, teooria teaduslikust teooriast, teooria üleloomulike olendite nagu näiteks Jumala käitumisest. Black on avaldanud mitmeid raamatuid ja artikleid, mis on saanud palju tunnustust ja auhindu. Tema värskeim teos, The Social Structure of Right and Wrong, autasustati 1994. aastal Ameerika Sotsioloogia Ühenduse poolt Teooria Auhinna ja Silmapaistvaima Raamatu Auhinnaga. Veel üheks Blackile tunnustust toonud teoseks on The Behavior of Law, mis ilmus 1976.-ndal aastal ja mida on tõlgitud mitmetesse keeltesse. The Behaviour of Law käsitleb sotsioloogilisi kontseptsioone nagu näiteks õige ja vale vahetegu, kuritegu kui sotsiaalne kontroll, konfliktidega hakkama saamine. Tema nimekamateks teosteks on veel näiteks The Manners and Customs of the Police ja Sociological Justice. Blacki viimane artikkel, "The Epistemology of Pure Sociology” (1995. aastal avaldatud Law & Social Inquiry’s), võitis Silmapaistva Stipendiumi Autasu Ameerika Sotsioloogia Ühenduse poolt. Black aitab tihti kaasa ning annab nõu ka teaduslike ajakirjade toimetamise juhtkondades ja toimetab "Studies on Law and Social Control" raamatute seeriat, mida avaldab Oxfordi Ülikool. Teda on kutsutud loengut pidama ka mitmetesse erinevatesse paikadesse välismaal. Sinna hulka kuuluvad näiteks Rootsi, Saksamaa, Taani, Soome, Holland, Prantsusmaa, Šotimaa, Inglismaa, Poola ja Jaapan. Professor Donald Black on puhta sotsioloogia rajaja. Puhas sotsioloogia - sotsioloogiline paradigma, mis ei sisalda psüholoogiat ega isegi inimesi kui sellist. Black'il on plaanis avaldada varsti sellel teemal ka raamat nimega The Death of the Person. Tema teine suurem projekt on üldine teooria, mis ennustab ja seletab konfliktide ilmnemist kõigis inimsuhetes. Arutluse Black’i töö üle võib leida 2002. aasta novembri Contemporary Sociology’i väljaandest; lisainformatsiooni annab " The Geometry of Law: An Interview with Donald Black", mis on avaldatud 2002. aasta juuni International Journal of the Sociology of Law väljaandes. 'Black’i teosed' • 1971. "The social organization of arrest". Stanford Law Review 23:1087-1111. • 1976. The Behavior of Law. New York: Academic Press. • 1980. The Manners and Customs of the Police. New York: Academic Press. • 1984. "Social control as a dependent variable". Pages 1-36 in Toward a General Theory of Social Control, Volume I: Fundamentals, toimetanud Donald Black. Orlando: Academic Press. • 1989. Sociological Justice. New York: Oxford University Press. • 1990. "The elementary forms of conflict management". Pages 43-69 in New Directions in the Study of Justice, Law, and Social Control, prepared by the School of Justice Studies, Arizona State University. New York: Plenum Press. • 1993. The Social Structure of Right and Wrong. San Diego: Academic Press. • 1998. The Social Structure of Right and Wrong. Revised edition. San Diego: Academic Press. 'Kasutatud materjal' 1.) http://www.virginia.edu/sociology/peopleofsociology/dblack.htm 2.) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donald_Black_(sociologist)